


Reward

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Gareth and Luka share some intimate time in the locker room after the victory against Roma.





	Reward

Luka found himself alone in the locker room. After a game, he often liked to take his time while most of his real madrid teamates were more impatient. He didn’t mind this temporary loneliness, though. It helped him to analyze the game while he was busy drying his hair. The thrill of victory was still buzzing in his chest after beating Roma, but he knew he needed to stay concentrated for the games to come. There was still a long way to go before winning the champions league, he couldn’t allow himself to slack off.

Luka was almost done with his hair when water stopped running in one of the nearby shower stall, making the midfielder understand that he wasn’t the last one here. A small smile spread on his lips when Gareth appeared in front of him, quickly followed by a small blush when Luka realized he was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist.

For a minute, he couldn’t help but ogle at Gareth’s strong chest and firm legs. His eyes also followed his V-line where water drops were slowly gliding south. Luka gulped, struggling to keep his calm as his pants started growing tighter. However, Gareth didn’t notice the effect he had on him because he simply offered Luka a warm, innocent smile.

“I thought everyone would be gone by now. But I’m glad to see you waited for me, Luka.”

For a moment, Luka considered denying that statement, assuring Gareth that he was only there because he needed some time alone to think about strategy. He quickly realized it would be a lie, though. Since his Tottenham days, he almost always left the locker room with Gareth, laughing with him, sometimes even with his teamate’s arm wrapped around his shoulder. Whether he was doing it on purpose or not, Luka was always waiting for him.

“Well, I couldn’t leave without the hero of the game. That goal was beautiful, Gaz.”

Gareth ran an embarrassed hand through his wet, unleashed hair. He giggled, a bit awkward, as he tried to contain the smile invading his face.

“Hero of the game? You talk of an exaggeration! This victory was only teamwork and you know it. Also, no matter how great my goal was, it will never compare to the wonderful assist that made it possible.”

“Stop flattering me. I only did what I had to and…”

Luka’s voice stayed stuck in his throat as Gareth took a step towards him, invading his personal space. The smaller man’s breath hitched once more and he didn’t resist as the striker gently pushed him against the nearest wall. He could already predict what was going to happen and at this instant, there was nothing he wanted more.

“You played so well today, Lukita. You deserve a reward.”

The admiration in Gareth’s eye was too strong to be contained. Just by looking straight at him, Luka felt like a god about to be worshiped. But at the same time, he felt so small, with Gareth’s big body hovering over him. He didn’t resist the temptation for long and started trailing his hands over his boyfriend’s broad chest. That was the signal Gareth waited for. He brought their lips and their bodies together in a passionate embrace, his tongue gently caressing and teasing Luka’s.

The midfielder’s hand migrated from his chest to his back so he could pull him even closer, to the point where it became difficult to see where one body ended and the over started. He massaged Gareth’s shoulder blades as he kept on devouring his mouth, his eyes closed.

Gareth started grinding their hips together and Luka broke the kiss as he let out a sharp gasp, digging his nails in his lover’s back. The striker didn’t mind though and his lips traveled until they reached Luka’s neck. Once there, he started leaving hickeys all over his lover’s skin, marks that Luka would have to hide later. But for now, he didn’t care, blinded by love and lust.

His body was acting on instinct, his hips rolling to meet each of Gareth’s thrusts. They were out in the open and anyone could walk on them, but right now it didn’t matter. Only Gareth mattered.

“Damn, you’re so beautiful, Lukita. So good for me. And so talented, too.”

The praise only amplified the fire burning in Luka’s belly and he groaned, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the edge, but not managing to get there yet. Of all the lovers he had known in his life, Gareth was the only one able to make him lose his composure and to render him so vulnerable in such little time. Maybe because deep down, he knew that he could trust Gareth with his life, that his boyfriend would never do anything that could hurt him in any way.

Without warning, Gareth stopped moving against him and Luka whimpered in protest. The taller man slipped a hand between their bodies to stop Luka’s hips and he whined once more as he was deprived of all friction.

“Gareth… I need…”

Before he could even finish his sentence, Gareth’s other hand made its way under the hem of his underwear, before closing around him. The smaller man moaned and started rocking his body in sync to the gentle caresses Gareth applied down his length the very instant his boyfriend freed his hips.

However, even in this intimate moment, Luka couldn’t help being competitive. He pulled on the towel hanging around Gareth’s waist until it fell off, then he shifted so he could wrap his finger’s around him too. His lover let out a groan as he bucked against his hand, gritting his teeth to stop embarrassing noise from spilling from his mouth. The smaller man grinned, proud of himself, before Gareth’s ministrations pulled new moans out of him.

At this point, they were both loud and holding into each other for support. As their movements started growing more erratic, they kissed messily, their lips muffling each other’s mewls of pleasure. They didn’t have to share any words. By now, they knew each other’s body by heart and how to touch the other to bring him to completion. Luka was the first to reach his peak, all his muscles clenching as a pleasured sob wrecked his body.

Gareth’s hand gently guided him through his orgasm, then he held Luka against him when his lover’s legs started shaking. The smaller man rested his head against Gareth’s chest, closing his eyes and breathing heavily as he recovered from his high. His lover tenderly caressed his hair, peppering little kisses on his forehead and whispering little words of love in his ear.

It took Luka a few minutes to go back to his senses, and when he did, he started stroking Gareth lazily, almost surprising his lover when his wrist moved again. They took their time, making it slow and tender. Luka’s eyes were shining with satisfaction as his touch progressively drove Gareth crazy, to the point were he was biting his lower lip hard, almost drawing blood. Luka noticed it and stopped him by gently kissing him, licking at the sore spots with a devilish look on his face.

This was too much for Gareth. Pleasure overwhelmed him and he bucked his hips one last time into Luka’s touch before falling limp against him. The smaller man took advantage of the wall so it would support them both, all while caressing Gareth’s sides until he calmed down. Once he was back to his senses, Luka gently led them to a bench where they both sat, hugging and cuddling each other.

“I love when you reward me like that.” Luka finally purred, nuzzling his nose against Gareth’s neck.

“Oh, is that why you always play so well?” His boyfriend chuckled, ruffling Luka’s hair.

“Maybe, who knows?” Luka winked back at him with a seductive look.

“You’re lucky I’m already spent, you little tease, or I would make you swallow that grin back.”

“Well, maybe we can take care of that later tonight, once we get home.” Luka suggested, slowly trailing his foot down Gareth’s leg in a suggestive way.

“Damn, you’re insatiable, you know that?”

“Is that a yes?”

“Of course, you know it’s a yes. I wouldn’t want to disappoint you, especially not after that beautiful assist you offered me tonight.”

“Oh, so you’re not done praising me about this?”

Their little game could have gone on for much longer, but they both jumped in surprise when they heard someone clearing his throat. Gareth blushed, acknowledging his nakedness as well as the compromising position him and Luka were in. He tried to untangle himself from the smaller man, but in their panic, they didn’t manage much. And when their eyes met Marcelo’s mischievous ones, they both knew they were doomed to endless days of teasing.

“I was sure you two were going at it, and now you obviously need to shower a second time. Please hurry though, the bus won’t wait forever.”

Their teamate immediately left after that, leaving them both blushing and ashamed. They exchanged a sorry look, but it soon turned into a nervous laugh as they hugged each other.

“I guess we should take that as a sign to stop making out in the locker room.” Gareth chuckled.

“But we both know we won’t manage to do it. But Marce was right, though. We should hurry. The quicker we leave this place, the quicker you’ll have me all for yourself at home.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”


End file.
